CCSHP Crossover
by ruby star sorceress
Summary: It's a typical day for our genki card mistress when she gets invited to hogwarts. I'm sorry i know tt i was supposed to make syaoran a transfer student but i kinda forgot so he's a student, not transfer, just like harry's gang, k? and btw, CHAPTER 4's up!
1. Prologue

Prologue: Letter to Hogwarts  
  
A loud "HOEEE!" could be heard as people at least 1 mile away from the Kinomoto residence woke up.  
  
Sakura looked up to find an owl with blue eyes. "Just like Eriol...But hey! What's an owl doing here? I thought they only flew at night."she said out loud.  
  
"KEROO!!!Could you please let in that owl.."she yawned sleepily. After all, she couldn't be not tired after staying up last night till 4am to practice her magic. She was now the most powerful sorceress in the entire universe.(AN: just to make things clear, syaoran left her 5 years ago, she is now 15 years old. Her power has grown a lot. She can now do (almost) anything. Anyway, back to the story.) She looked around and saw her clock.  
  
"Oh shit, I'm late..."she mumbled to herself as she quickly dressed and rushed downstairs within FIVE minutes. Wow...world record ne...she thought,I think I'll take another look at that owl when I come home...wonder what it's doing here though...  
  
With that, she dashed out of her house and skated all the way to Seijou High  
  
(AN:okie...this is the first chappie of my first fanfic, so no flames?pls....btw, pls RR, k?love everyone out there...) 


	2. Ch 2: The Letter

Chapter 2: The Letter  
  
Disclaimer: I just realized that I didn't put a disclaimer in the prologue, so here it is. I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura. It belongs to CLAMP. I don't own Harry Potter too. It belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Sakura's P.O.V.  
"Hey guys!"I said as she rushed to my seat as class started soon. Even when Mr. Teno(history lecturer, my OC) was talking about ancient times when people believed that there was magic...I was distracted. All I could think about was the owl at my window that morning.  
  
When it was lunch, I quickly approached Tomoyo. To my surprise, she said she had gotten an owl just like mine. When I asked her what she received, she just smiled mysteriously and gave me a wink...Tomoyo's acting weird...I thought.  
  
Lessons started again and I looked out of the window. As usual, the skies were blue, and the clouds were white. When would school end, anyway? I was just restless in school the whole day and inattentive.sigh I'm acting like on the day that Syaoran told me that he liked me...  
  
Finally, school ended and I rushed home. "Tadaima!"I yelled when I reached home, only to realize that onii-san and otou-san were not home that early.  
  
As soon as I reached the stairs, Kero-chan came flying down and knocked me off my feet so much that I fell backwards and landed on the floor.  
  
"Keroooooo!!!!!Why did you do that?!"I fumed angrily. I was not to be knocked off my feet just when I was going to my bedroom.  
  
"Ooooh! Sakura, gomen! Gomen! Just take a look at this letter. It was tied to the owl this morning!"Kero practically screeched.  
  
"Okay okay! Why are you so excited anyway?"I grumbled. I took the letter and this is what I saw. The letter was addressed, obviously to me, as this was on the envelope itself:  
  
Ms S. Kinomoto  
The Pink Bedroom  
5 Avalon Drive(sorry just made that up)  
Tomoeda  
Japan  
  
I turned to the back of the envelope and saw that there was some kind of a crest on it. It was a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms: a lion, an eagle, a badger and a snake surrounding a large letter 'H'.  
I opened the envelope and two pieces of paper, or rather parchment(some kind of ancient-looking paper) fell out.  
  
The first one was smaller so I read it first.  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump,  
International Confed. of Wizards)  
  
Dear Ms Kinomoto,  
We are pleased to inform you that at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on 1 August. You will be arriving one month earlier to familiarize yourself with Hogwarts and its grounds. You will also be placed into fifth year as your magical abilities and age are far more impressive then as for first years. We await your owl by no later then 7 July.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress  
  
P.S. The headmaster wishes for you not to reveal any of your powers to any of the witches or wizards at Hogwarts until the time is right.  
  
"The letter sure ended mysteriously...I suppose this "headmaster guy" also knows about my Sakura cards then. "I thought. Then, I picked up the second piece of parchment and scanned it through briefly.  
  
"Oh, so this is what I'll be needing, eh?"  
  
"Wow... now this is weird,"I said out loud. "Could someone be playing a prank on me?But it can't be, 'cuz Tomoyo received the same thing as me, right?"  
  
Kero looked at me and sniggered(AN:Very un-kerolike, eh?).  
  
"Clow Reed went to this school too,you know."  
  
"Hoee...why didn't you tell me before?!"I shrieked.  
  
"Cuz' I wanted to see your reaction first."  
  
"Why you..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Alright, alright, I forgive you. But make sure you tell me of anything else that I don't know. Understand?"  
  
Kero nodded quietly.  
  
"So I guess, now what I'll have to do is wait for oni-san and otou-san to come back so that I can ask for their permission." 


	3. Ch 3: Going to England

Chapter 3: Going to England  
  
AN:Thanks for all the reviews, everyone! For you, I will try to update as soon as possible!  
  
Disclaimers from Chapter 2 apply to the rest of this fanfiction.  
  
"So... can I go?"Sakura asked after explaining everything, including the truth about my magic since five years ago.  
  
To her surprise, Touya and Fujitaka both accepted the truth. However...  
  
"NO, I FORBID YOU TO GO!!!"Touya's outburst after a few minutes of silence startled Sakura.  
  
"But, but, it'll be a great experience!Tomoyo's going too!"Sakura added hopefully, trying to convince her overprotective brother.  
  
"Dad...you can't let THE KAIJUU go to some school halfway round the globe you know!"Touya protested.  
  
"Sakura, you may go."Fujitaka gave his consent.  
  
"But, but!!!!"Touya seemed at a loss of words. Moments later...  
  
"Okay, if the kaijuu is going, I'm going too."  
  
"Sakura NO KAIJUU!"Sakura retorted angrily before stamping on her brother's foot again. "Arigatou, otou-san!I'll go call Tomoyo now!"  
  
Sakura then rushed off to her bedroom.  
  
In England  
  
Eriol's P.O.V.  
  
"I see that my daughter has received her letter of acceptance to Hogwarts. Hmm...wonder what my cute little descendant's reaction will be when he finds out she'll be going there as a fifth-year student.Haha..."I said out loud to Nakuru and Spinel.  
  
I smiled my famous Cheschire cat smile. I suppose my letter should be coming soon too,eh?I thought.  
  
Just as expected, there was a loud CRACK, and an owl swooped down on me and dropped a letter on me.  
  
"Huh...so I'm to be their teacher, eh? Haha...just another chance to annoy my cute little descendant!Hehe!"I grinned after reading the letter.  
  
Back in Japan Sakura's P.O.V.  
  
"Finally, I'm ready!!!"I exclaimed as I put the Sakura book and Kero into my handbag.  
  
I then went downstairs and opened the door.  
  
"Wow, you're so punctual, Tomoyo-chan!" I said.  
  
"Yup, we can go now!"She replied. "Let's go now! I've got ourselves two first-class tickets to England.We'll be staying in this Leaky Cauldron."  
  
"Okay! Let's go!"I said.  
  
On the plane  
  
Normal P.O.V.  
  
"I never knew that our mothers were witches too!That's so cool!"Sakura said.  
  
"YES!Now I can tape my kawaii Sakura-chan in action again!"Tomoyo squealed.  
  
"We will be reaching England in five minutes time. Please keep your seatbelts buckled."A voice over the P.A. said.  
  
Leaky Cauldron  
  
Normal P.O.V.  
  
"Two first-class suites, please."Tomoyo addressed to the landlord, Tom.  
  
"Sure, no problem for two cute ladies!"he replied.  
  
"Now, all we have to do is to get our money!"Tomoyo squealed happily as a huge anime sweatdrop appeared on Sakura's forehead.  
  
Sakura's P.O.V.  
  
We strolled out of the bar into an alley with probably hundreds of magic folk shopping and the like.  
  
"Hoe..."I whispered.  
"Tomoyo, where're we going now?"I asked.  
  
"Erm, actually I'm not too sure too..."Tomoyo replied sheepishly.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll ask somebody where this Gringotts' Bank is..."She continued, grinning.  
  
I turned around as I felt a strangely familiar green aura behind me.  
  
"Nani..."I whispered softly just as I fell... 


	4. Ch 4: Meeting Again

Chapter 4: Meeting Again  
  
Sakura's heart started to beat faster and faster and finally she decided to open her eyes and when she finally did, she gave a loud gasp.  
  
"Sya-Syaoran-kun!" I choked as I looked as my rescuer.  
  
Syaoran's P.O.V.  
  
"Sakura-chan?"I asked, not daring to believe my eyes.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I was so shocked. I knew I had THOUGHT that I had felt that aura, but wasn't completely sure.  
  
Sakura's P.O.V.  
  
As I gazed into those deep amber eyes of his, I felt as though that moment would never, ever end.  
  
"Eh-hem!"A ruffled Tomoyo-chan gave a Umbridge-like cough.  
  
I finally fell out of my trance and asked politely, "Could you please let go of me, Syaoran-kun?"  
  
Normal P.O.V.  
  
"Er, ya, sure..."Syaoran let go of Sakura, who then asked, "What are YOU doing here? Mou, you haven't contacted me since five years ago! Why didn't you write to me?!"  
  
"Okay!I'll tell you why!"Syaoran said. "The Elders didn't let me! They said it would distract me. I haven't had contact with the so-called outside world since who knows when, unless you count the people in Hogwarts. Now, you haven't told me why YOU're here."Syaoran finished his "speech" with a loud sigh.  
  
"Oh...I see."Sakura said softly. "The reason why I'm here is 'cos Dumbledore has invited me to Hogwarts as a transfer student."She finished.  
  
"What? As a first-year? But your age-"Before Syaoran could finish, Tomoyo interrupted-  
  
"No, as fifth-years, duh!"  
  
"Oh, hi!Tomoyo-chan! I just realized you were here!" Syaoran said lamely.  
  
"Oh whatever!"Tomoyo sighed.  
"By the way, do you know where Gringotts' is?"Sakura asked now.  
  
"Oh sure, I'll bring you guys there. You're staying at the Leaky Cauldron, right? I'll visit you guys later."Syaoran said, as he led them to the big doors of Gringotts'  
  
"Here we are, ladies!"Syaoran exclaimed.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo's P.O.V.  
  
"Woww......, this place is...."  
  
Normal P.O.V.  
  
"Indescribable, ya, I know."Syaoran finished for them.  
  
Author's Note:  
Sorry for the long wait! I was away for camp and had a kind of writer's block. I'm slightly better now. Readers out there will probably have to wait like very long for the next chapter 'cos I still have a whole load of homework yet to complete, and school's starting in a week. I might even update at the end of the year. I'll try to fit in some time for this though. Sorry for the short chapter too, I'm practically forcing myself to write this now, actually. For those who are actually reading what I am typing now, thanks so much. Readers, please give me ideas on how to continue this story too. :'( RR,RR! 


End file.
